World of Warcraft in Sonic
by Sonic of Azeroth
Summary: In a land where epic and mythical battles occur, a brave and swift hero is summoned to defeat an evil alliance. My first story, rated M for language, violence, and a possible lemon in the future. R&R please! One sided SonicxOC. Note, SonicxBlaze mention
1. Dark Alliance

CHAPTER 1: DARK ALLIANCE

IN THE COLD, FROZEN WASTES OF NORTHREND, A LONE FIGURE SAT IN HIS THRONE, CONTEMPLATING HIS LATEST DEFEAT AT THE HANDS OF THE LOWLY LIFE FORMS KNOWN AS THE HORDE. "THE NERVE OF THOSE WHELPS, HOW DARE THEY SEEK TO DEFY ME, ARTHUS, THE LICH KING!!" HE YELLED TO HIMSELF, ENFURIATED. THOUGH THE PAIN AND WOUNDS OF THE CONFLICT HAD FADED AWAY, THE MEMORIES STILL BURNED WITHIN HIS HEAD. HE WAS LYING, HALF ASLEEP ON HIS THRONE, AS ALWAYS, WHEN THEY STORMED IN. A TAUREN SHAMAN, AN ORC WARRIOR, A TROLL MAGE, AN UNDEAD WARLOCK, AND A BLOOD ELF PALADIN. HE KNEW NONE OF THEIR NAMES, EXCEPT THE ONE WHO HAD THE AUDACITY TO YELL IT, ELARUS, THE PALADIN. HE HATED HIM WITH A PASSION, FOR IT WAS HE WHO DELIVERED THE DECISIVE BLOW. "THEY THINK I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. HA! THE FOOLS. I SHALL RETURN TO SLAY THEM ALL!!" HE AGAIN YELLED. SUDDENLY, A BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT FLASHED, AND A MYSTERIOUS, RATHER ROUND FIGURE APPROACHED THE FROZEN THRONE. "NOW, NOW, LET'S NOT GET UPSET. YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR CHANCE AT REDEMPTION, BUT YOU MAY REQUIRE ASSISTANCE." THE FIGURE SAID IN A SLY VOICE. "I REQUIRE NO ASSISTANCE FROM ANYONE! WHO ARE YOU THAT DARES TO ENTER MY THRONE ROOM UNINVITED?" ARTHUS QUESTIONED. "I AM SIMPLY SOMEONE WHO WISHES TO OFFER A PROPOSITION. OH, FORGIVE ME; I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN MY MANNERS. I AM DR. ROBOTNIK, THE GREATEST MIND IN THE WORLD." THE FAT MAN PROCLAIMED AS HE APPROACHED ARTHUS, AND GAVE A LITTLE BOW. "HMM. A PROPOSITION, YOU SAY. VERY WELL, DOCTOR, YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION." ARTHUS SAID, AND CRACKED A SMALL SMILE. "EXELLENT. WELL, YOU SEE, YOU AND I HAVE A LOT IN COMMON. WE BOTH HAVE A DESIRE TO RULE OUR WORLDS, AND WE BOTH HAVE AN ANNOYANCE THAT BLOCKS OUR GOALS. I SUGGEST WE WORK TOGETHER, I HELP YOU TO RULE THIS WORLD, AND IN RETURN YOU RETURN TO MY WORLD TO ASSIST ME." ROBOTNIK PROPOSED. "YOU PRESENT AN INSTRESTING OFFER." ARTHUS SAID. HE PONDERED THE IDEA FOR A MINUTE, AND THEN REPLIED, "I ACCEPT." AND THUS THE DARK ALLIANCE WAS FORMED.


	2. Confidence Kills

CHAPTER 2: CONFIDENCE KILLS

MEANWHILE, ON THE CONTINENT OF THE EASTERN KINGDOMS, SOUTH OF NORTHREND, IN SILVERMOON CITY, LOCATED IN THE EVERSONG WOODS, ELARUS, THE VERY BLOOD ELF PALADIN WHO DEFEATED ARTHUS, RESTED AND SOAKED IN THE PRAISE HE RECEIVED. "HAIL THE HEROES OF THE HORDE! WHO HAVE ONCE AGAIN SLAIN THE EVIL OF ARTHUS, AND FRRED OUR LANDS OF THE SCOURGE MENACE!" LORD KEALTHUS, LEADER OF THE BLOOD ELVES YELLED. ELARUS SAT IN A CHAIR, RELAXING AND ENJOYING SOME FRUIT, WHILE BEING FANNED BY TWO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN. HIS FRIENDS SIMPLY WATCHED, EMBARRESED AT THEIR FRIEND. "C'MON GUYS, RELAX. GRAB A SEAT, ENJOY." HE CALLED OUT TO HIS FRIENDS. "ELARUS, WE SHOULD BE PREPARING FOR ANOTHER SCOURGE INVASION, WE ALL KNOW THAT ARTHUS ISN'T DEAD, AND WE CAN'T REST UNTIL HE IS" SAUNDAREN, THE TAUREN SHAMAN, HAD SAID. " HE'S RIGHT, WE SHOULD NOT BE RESTING." ZEMNARUN, THE UNDEAD WARLOCK, ADDED. TABARIAN, THE TROLL MAGE, AND FELTORN, THE ORC WARRIOR, REMAINED SILENT. "SEROIUSLY GUYS, DID YOU **SEE** THE WAY I OWNED HIM? EVEN IF HE ISN'T DEAD, HE WON'T BE ATTACKING FOR A WHILE. SO RELAX, ZEM, EAT SOMETHING" ELARUS REPLIED, STILL FULL OF PRIDE. "I DON'T EAT, FOOL, I'M ALREADY **DEAD!!**" ZEMNARUN SAID, SLIGHTLY UPSET. JUST THEN, AN EXPLOSION INTERUPTED THE ARGUMENT, AS WAVES OF ZOMBIFIED SOLDIERS POURED THROUGH THE GATES TO SILVERMOON CITY. " THE SCOURGE, THEY'RE INVADING AGAIN!!" TABARIAN CRIED OUT, AS HE FIRED A FIREBALL AT THEM. ELARUS SIMPLY ROLLED HIS EYES, THEN YAWNED AND GOT UP OUT OF HIS SEAT. "YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST TO SHOW YOU GUYS NOT TO WORRY, I'LL HANDLE THIS MYSELF." HE SAID, AS HE REACHED FOR HIS TWO-HANDED AXE. HE REACHED HIS HAND INTO THE AIR, AND WAS INSTANLY CHOTHED IN HIS GOLDEN ARMOR. HE RAN HEAD FIRST INTO THE CROWD OF SCOURGE SOLDIERS, AND BEGAN SLASHING MADLY. SOLDIERS FLEW THROUGH THE AIR, LIMBS WENT FLYING, BUT STILL THEY KEPT COMING. AS HE CUT THROUGH THE LAST OF THEIR NUMBERS, ELARUS LOOKED INTO THE SKY, TO SEE A LARGE METAL MACHINE HOVER OVER HIM. "WHAT THE" WAS ALL HE COULD SAY BEFORE THOUSANDS OF MISSILES BLEW HIM AWAY, SENDING HIM CRASHING INTO A WALL, UNCONSCIOUS.


	3. A Fighting Chance

CHAPTER 3: A FIGHTING CHANCE

WHEN HE AWOKE, HIS FRIENDS, AND A SILVERMOON HEALER SURROUNDED ELARUS. AS HE ROSE, THE HEALER SPOKE "YOUR LUCKY, MY FRIEND, IF I HAD NOT HAVE BEEN THERE TO SEE YOU FALL, YOU WOULD HAVE SURELY BEEN DEAD BY NOW." "WHAT HAPPENED?" ELARUS QUESTIONED. "YOU WERE ATTACKED BY SOME SORT OF ROBOT, YEARS BEYOND OUR TECHNOLOGY. WE MANAGED TO ESCAPE, BUT THE CITY WAS OVERRUN." ZEMNARUN REPLIED "AND WHAT OF THE CITIZENS." ELARUS AGAIN QUESTIONED. ZEMNARUN FLINCHED, KNOWING THAT WHEN ELARUS SAID "CITIZENS", HE REALLY MENT HIS WIFE, CORINTHIA. "WE DON'T KNOW, BUT WE HAVE TO ASUME THE WORST." ELARUS LET DOWN A TEAR, SOMETHING HE HADN'T DONE IN ALMOST 15 YEARS. "HOW, HOW COULD WE HAVE FAILED." ELARUS SAID, SLAMMING HIS FIST DOWN ON THE GROUND. "THE FAILURE IS NOT YOUR'S, FRIEND, FOR YOU SIMPLY ARE OUTNUMBERED." A TRAVELING TAUREN SAGE SAID AS HE APPROACHED. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF, WISE ONE." ZEMNARUN SAID. THE SAGE NODDED, AND THEN SAID "THE ENEMY WHO YOU HAVE DEFEATED SO MANY TIMES, HAS ENLISTED THE ASSISTANCE OF ONE FROM ANOTHER WORLD, BEYOND OUR REACH." "YOU MEAN THATGIANT ROBOT WASN'T ARTHUS' DOING." ELARUS ASKED. "EXACTLY, AND THUS, YOU MUST MIMIC THIS ACTION." THE SAGE SUGGESTED. "BUT HOW ARE WE TO FIND SOMEONE FROM THIS NEW ENEMY'S DIMENTION." TABARIAN WONDERED. "AHH, THAT IS WHERE I SHALL HELP, WE SHALL SUMMON THE GREATEST HERO OF THAT REALM TO HELP, AS FORETOLD IN THE PROPHESY." THE SAGE SMILED AND SAID. " WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT A SECOND, THERE'S A PROPHESY?" ELARUS ASKED. THE SAGE SAT, KNOWING THAT HE HAD TO TELL THEM EVENTUALLY."


	4. Calling in The Reserves

CHAPTER 4: CALLING IN THE RESERVES

THE SAGE BEGAN THE STORY. "THE PROPHESY TELLS THAT ONE DAY, A BRIDGE WILL BE CROSSED BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS. A GREAT EVIL WILL ARISE, BUT WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST, ANOTHER SHALL CROSS OVER, AND RISE WITH THE HERO OF THE HORDE TO PURGE THE LANDS OF EVIL." "HANG ON A SEC, YOU SAID HERO, AS IN ONLY ONE OF US?" FELTORN ASKED, CONFUSED. "YES, ELARUS IS THE CHOSEN ONE, HOWEVER, HE SHALL BE ACCOMPANIED BY HIS FAITHFUL COMPANIONS." THE SAGE ANSWERED, THEN HE GOT UP AND SAID, "ALRIGHT, NO MORE TALKING, WE MUST WORK QUICKLY, ELARUS, SYAND IN FRONT OF ME. EVERYONE ELSE, STAND IN A CIRCLE, AND FOCUS YOU'RE MANA, YOUR RAGE IN FELTORN'S CASE, AND ALL OF YOUR ENERGY TOWARDS ME." EVERYONE DID AS THEY WERE INSTRUCTED, AND AS THEY DID SO, STREAMS OF ENRGY ERUPTED FROM THE GROUND AND CIRCLED AROUND EACHOTHER, STEADILY FASTER, UNTIL A PORTAL ERUPTED IN THE CENTER. SUDDENLY, A SMALL BLUE FIGURE JUMPED OUT OF THE PORTAL, A HEDGEHOG TO BE EXACT. "WHAT THE, WHOA, WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE?" THE HEDGEHOG QUESTIONED. "WE SHALL FILL YOU IN ON THE WAY, BUT COME, WE MUST GO, UMM…" ELARUS STOPPED, NOT KNOWING THE HEDGEHOG'S NAME "SONIC, THE WORLD'S FASTEST THING ALIVE." HE SAID, CRACKING A SMILE AND PERFORMING A BACKFLIP. "VERY WELL, SONIC, CAN YOU KEEP UP WITH THIS" ELARUS SAID AS HE SUMMONED HIS CHARGER WARHORSE." "HEH. YOU KIDDING ME, I CAN OUTRUN THIS THING FOR MILES." SONIC ARROGANTLY REPLIED. AND THE HEROES OF THE HORDE, NOW JOINED BY THE FASTEST THING ALIVE, BEGAN THE JOURNEY TO STOP THE LICH KIND AND THE GENIUS DOCTOR ONCE AND FOR ALL.


	5. Heroes Unite, Egos Collide

CHAPTER 5: HEROES UNITE, EGOS COLLIDE

AFTER A LONG AND QUESTION-FILLED HOUR OD DISCUSSION, SONIC FINNALLY UNDERSTOOD THE SITUATION. "ALRIGHT, SO, THIS LICH KING GUY YOU GUYS KEEP TALKING ABOUT IS OBVOIUSLY WORKING WITH EGGMAN. SO I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE THEM DOWN." SONIC SMIRKED. ELARUS STARED AT THE SMALL HEDGEHOG, NOT ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS SMALL AND BLUE… BUT HE MANAGED TO KEEP UP WITH HIS CHARGER MOUNT, WHILE RUNNING BACKWARDS. "UMM… IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING DR. ROBOTNIK, EGGMAN?" FELTORN ASKED. "SIMPLE" SONIC SAID, BARELY HOLDING BACK A LAUGH "BECAUSE HE'S FAT!" AND THEY ALL BURST INTO LAUGHTER. AND BEFORE THEIR LAUGHTER COULD END, SCOURGE SOLDIERS AND HUNTERS BURST FROM THE GROUND, THEIR ROTTING FLESH MIXING WITH THE DIRT AND SOIL. EVERYONE PREPARED FOR BATTLE AND SONIC CAME TO A COMPLETE HALT. "UGH… I HATE ZOMBIES, THEY SMELL LIKE DOG CRAP AND FISH." HE COMPLAINED. "**HEY**, RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW" ZEMNARUN SNAPPED BACK. "SORRY" AND THEN THE BATTLE BEGAN. ELARUS AGAIN CHARGED IN, AXE SWINGING THROUGH THE AIR. TABARIN STAYED BACK TO THROW DOWN SOME SPELLS, FELTORN UNSHEATHED HIS DUAL SWORDS AND LEAPT INTO THE FRAY WITH ELARUS. SAUNDAREN MORPHED INTO HIS BEAR FORM AND DECIDED TO JOIN THE FIGHT. ZEMNARUN JOINED TABARIAN AT THE BACK, CASTING CURSES OF ALL TYPES AT THE UNDEAD LEGIONS. SONIC BEGAN BOUNCING AROUND THE BATTLEFIELD, HOMING ATTACKING ANYONE THAT DARED TO COME NEAR HIM. WHEN THEIR NUMBERS BEGAN TO DWINDLE, THE SCOURGE RETREATED. BUT AS THEY FELL BACK, ANOTHER LEGION OF ENEMIES ADVANCED, THESE ONES SEEMING MECHANICAL. "EGG PAWNS" SONIC SCOWLED, AND LEAPT RIGHT AT THEM. THE HEROES OF THE HORDE WERE CONFUSEDAT FIRST, BUT DECIDED NOT TO LET THE BLUE NEWCOMER HAVE ALL THE FUN, SO TEY ALSO JOINED THE ASSAULT. WHEN EGG PAWNS SEEMED SCARSE AS WELL, EGGMAN HIMSELF DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO FIGHT, BRINGING THE SAME MACHINE THAT HAD CONQUERED SILVERMOON CITY EARLIER. "NOT BAD, PATHETIC HEROES, YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DEFEAT MY SOLDIERS. HUH, WHAT'S THIS, YOU'VE BROUGHT SONIC HERE, HOW? NO MATER, YOU ALL SHALL DIE HERE." HE LAUGHED. AS HE LAUGHED, SONIC NOTICED THE GLOWING POWER CORE WITHIN THE MACHINE. THEN HE GOT AN IDEA. "HEY YOU, ELARUS, UP TOP!" HE CALLED OUT AND LEAPT INTO THE AIR. FOR SOME REASON, ELARUS SMILED, UNDERSTANDING THE HEDGEHOG'S MOTIVES. HE PULLED HIS AXE BEHIND HIM AS IF TO SWING HORIZONTALLY, BUT SIMPLY HELD IT THERE. AS SONIC DECENDED, HE LANDED RIDECTLY ON THE FLAT SIDE OF THE BLADE. ELARUS SWUNG, AND SONIC WAS PROPELLED THROUGH THE AIR AT HIGH SPEEDS. HE CURLED HIMSELF INTO A BALL, AND HOLY ENERGY, GIVEN OFF BY ELARUS' AXE, SURROUNDED HIM AS HE ROCKETED TOWADS THE MACHINE. HE TORE THROUGH THE MACHINE AS IF IT WERE PAPER, AND THE FAT DOCTOR WAS FORCED TO RETREAT, MACHINE IN FLAMES. "NOT BAD, FOR A HEDGEHOG" ELARUS SAID WITH A LAUGH AS HIS NEWFOUND ALLY LANDED. "THANKS, I GUESS" SONIC REPLIED TO HIS TALL ELVEN FRIEND. "COME FRIENDS, WE HAVEN'T NUCH TIME, WE MUST REACH NORTHREND AND STOP ARTHUS AS WELL AS THIS NEWENEMY BEFORE IT IS TO LATE!" SAUNDAREN CALLED OUT, AND AGAIN THEY BEGAN THE JOURNEY.


End file.
